legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LegaiaWiki
NOTICE 4/10/2011 I am in the middle of major updates for the site and as such many links are broken. Don't worry, this will all be fixed ASAP. Translations I saw your other name reference on another forum and thought it would be nice to add a page for a translation of the characters battlecrys and what not.﻿ ﻿ Images I'm just wondering where you get all of your amazing images, when ever i search for some they all are just bad quality-- LODFan 04:15, March 17, 2011 (UTC) *I take screenshots with the epsxe emulator then resize character images with the picnik.com photo editor and do the necessary cropping and sharpening, especially if the image is made larger. Sise-Neg 08:09, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Where are you getting some of these cgi's like Zeto and the seru train, i didnt even know they existed. OH! and i see on Vahns and Noas pages you have concept art of them in their armor, but not Gala's. I know there is one but i cant find it...really annoying LODFan 06:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC) *A friend of mine from Japan sent me the files since I bug him every once in a while for Legaia merch whenever he goes to Japan. I'm sure the images are out there somewhere online as well, it's just a matter of looking in the right place. Right now I've been frustrated with trying to get the CGI image of Jette since he's the only one of the Four Wise Men I don't have the CGI for. I'll find some more eventually. Sise-Neg 09:39, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:04, March 22, 2011 (UTC) stuff Hey, I'm sorry if I didn't provide much info on the pages, but i'm not a very detailed person. most of the stuff i put on here is straight from memory or is knowledge from my many past play throughs of legaia 1. I'm currently playing through the game again on epsxe, so if I notice any info I forgot or more i can add, i shall do so. It's interesting how this wiki has likely been here for a long time, yet there are so many missing pages! I will try to the best of my ability to make this site more detailed. Any edits I make are with good intentions, but if you disagree, feel free to revert it back( or can only admins do that? idk, this is my first wiki account). thanks bye WortWortWort117 04:56, April 1, 2011 (UTC)WortWortWort117 Bosses on the Front Page for the front page, I thought it would be a good idea to add a boss catagory link since you do have an open spot for it, maybe using Caruban or Zeto as an image, or maybe even Cort LODFan 22:34, October 19, 2011 (UTC)